capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Dark Void
Dark Void is a video game developed by Airtight Games using the Unreal Engine 3 and published by Capcom for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Microsoft Windows. In the game, players must face an alien threat that humanity had previously banished. The game mixes on-foot and mid-air combat. It was released in North America on January 19, 2010, and in Europe on January 22, 2010. The game mixes on-foot and mid-air combat. It also features a unique Vertical Cover system which allows the player to take cover while looking up or down. In one video released by the developer, the main character, Will, is shown flying his jetpack into a generator, and taking cover at the bottom of ledges, firing up at enemies above him. Plot The game's story centers around a cargo pilot named William Augustus Grey (voiced by Nolan North) who crashes in the Bermuda Triangle. From there, he is teleported to a parallel universe where he encounters other humans, called Survivors. Together, Will and the survivors must battle an alien race known as the Watchers to return to Earth. The Watchers came from afar, making humans do their bidding, whilst being treated as gods. Eventually people known as Adepts emerged and banished the Watchers to the realm in which our pilot is trapped. With the help of Nikola Tesla, they retrofit watcher technology and fight the watchers. Will will have to fight many enemies in order to return to Earth. Gameplay The games make use of a new "vertical cover system", as well as a standard cover system. The game includes a hover pack, and later, a jetpack, allowing for a quick transition between traditional shooter gameplay and flight. Also, everything unlocked in the first playthrough can be transferred over to new games. Dark Void Zero A spin-off title for DSiWare called Dark Void Zero was released in North America on January 18, 2010 and in the PAL region on March 5, 2010. Setting it apart from the next-gen version, the game was designed as a retro title featuring 8-bit graphics and sound, with 2-D gameplay in the same vein as the Metroid games. To promote the game, a fake "history" was created in which the game was said to be a title Capcom was developing to be a breakthrough NES property in the late 80s, but was shelved with the coming of the SNES. This history also appears in-game during the introduction. Additionally, before starting the game, players must use the DSi microphone to blow the cartridge's "contacts", a homage to the age-old method of getting non-working NES games to play. Capcom manager Seth Killian said Dark Void Zero started development after finishing the pre-release copy of Dark Void, which has 8-bit music playing over the ending credits. Dark Void Zero was also released on the iPhone and Steam (PC) platforms on April 12, 2010. Both versions have an all-new secret ending. The Steam version has an additional ending (for a total of three possible endings), Steam Achievements, and online leaderboards. Gallery Image:DarkVoidWill.png|''Will Grey'' Box Art Image:DarkVoidBoxArt.png|''U.S.'' Image:DarkVoidZero.png|Zero Box Art External Link *Official Website Category:Shooter Games Category:Games